His Time Of The Month
by StrangerLosers011
Summary: Hermione is sick of Ron having the sympathy range of a teaspoon when its her time of the month. She brews a potion to allow him to experience painful period cramps for 24 hours. But what happens when it is drank by the wrong person? Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, Oneshot.


**A/N: The basic idea for this story comes from dreamwriter32. I don't own the idea I'm just writing my own version. I also don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, they rightfully belong to Jo Rowling, my queen. I am not being paid to write this story, its just Fan Fiction. Anyway, on with the story!**

Hermione Granger had a problem. Her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, showed the sympathy range of a teaspoon to her during her time of the month. She was jealous of how caring and loving her best friend, Harry Potter, was to his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, during her time. Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands. During lunch, on a cold December Sunday, she went to her favorite place in all of Hogwarts. The Library. She found a copy of "Potions for A Witch's Time of the Month" and flipped through it until she found what she was looking for.

"Does your boyfriend ignore you when you have period pain? Try the Sympathy Potion! When properly brewed, this potion will cause the drinker to suffer from severe period pain for 24 hours! Works best when administered from 7-8pm, to start the cramps at precisely midnight."

"Perfect." Hermione said to herself. She skimmed through the ingredients, all of which she could find in her Potions kit, and the brewing time. "If I start right now, it should be ready by tomorrow, dinner time. I can slip it into Ron's pumpkin juice. We'll see how big of a deal period cramps are now."

…..xxx….…..xxx…

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ginny Weasley asked as she came into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after she had seen Hermione dash into it.

"Oh, hi Ginny. I'm brewing a period pain potion."

"For you?"

"No, for Ron."

Ginny looked confused. "For….Ron?"

"Oh, right. I guess I should explain. Well, Ronald is not at all sympathetic when I have period pain. He says I'm making a fuss about nothing. Well, this potion will give him period pain for 24 hours."

"That git. He deserves it. Good luck. I'm going to go check on Harry."

"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Hermione, concerned. Now that she recalled it, she hadn't seen Harry in the Great Hall during breakfast or lunch.

"He's got a terrible head cold. His fever broke about an hour ago, but he's still feeling horrible."

"I hope he gets better soon. Tell him I'll come and see him if he feels up to it later." Said Hermione.

"Thanks, will do."

….xx…...xx….…..

After another two hours of adding ingredients and stirring, the potion was ready.

"All that I need to do now is let it simmer for a few hours, then let it cool." Said Hermione, smiling to herself.

She hid the potion in a corner with a few concealing charms and then packed up her books and headed back to the common room, where she found Ron and Ginny engaged in a full on argument.

"Honestly, Ronald! I don't see why it matters!"

"Because you are 15 years old, that's why!"

"Hey, hey, hey, what'd going on in here!" said Hermione, standing in front of Ron. She knew that Ginny was gifted when it came to Hexes.

"He is freaking out because I was undressing Harry." Said Ginny, accusingly pointing a finger at her brother.

"I think I have a fair reason to freak out. I go to my dormitory to get a book and see my little sister undressing my best friend!"

"Okay, woah, wait. Ginny, why were you undressing Harry?"

"Because his pajamas were soaked in sweat from his fever, and he was too weak to stand up or undress himself. Anyway, I left his boxers on."

"Right. And did you tell Ron this?"

"No, because the bloody git didn't give me a chance to speak. He was too busy dragging me out of the dormitory by my ear."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past the two arguing siblings and made her way to her dormitory. She quietly started to do her homework.

….…xx….xx..…..…

The next morning, Hermione woke with a pain in her stomach. Brushing it off as nothing, she got up and started to make her bed. To her surprise, she found blood all over her sheets.

' _Merlin.'_ She thought to herself. ' _Mother nature paid a visit last night.'_

With a flick of her wand, the mess was banished and her sheets were clean. She went to the bathroom to shower and change.

After her shower, she went over to the toilet and put a tampon in. ' _That reminds me.'_ She thought. _'The potion will be ready soon.'_

Smiling to herself, she finished getting dressed and headed down to the common room, where she found Harry lying on the sofa with his head in Ginny's lap.

"Hi Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'be been bedder." Said Harry, through thick congestion.

"I take it you're not going to classes?"

Harry blew his nose and shook his head. "Nobe. Cad you take dotes for be blease?"

"Sure." Said Hermione. "Is Ron up yet?"

Harry nodded. "He wedt down to breakfast a liddle while ago. He said he'd beet you in Potiobs."

' _Right. I have to bottle my potion and let it cool.'_ Hermione thought. "Okay. Thanks. See you later, Harry. Feel better. Ginny, you ready to go?"

"Yep." Said Ginny, leaning down and kissing Harry on the forehead. "I'll be back here at lunch. Try and get some sleep."

The red head picked up her bag and followed Hermione out of the portrait hole.

"So, how's your potion going?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"It's nearly ready. I just need to bottle it and let it cool."

After a quick pit stop to Myrtle's bathroom so Hermione could bottle her potion, the girls headed their separate ways; Ginny to Transfiguration, and Hermione to Potions.

When she got there, she found that Ron had saved her a seat next to him. Smiling, she went and sat down.

"Hey. Sorry I took so long this morning. Mother nature decided to pay a visit." She whispered to him.

"Honestly, you females, making your time of the month seem like the world is ending. It can't be that bad."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. _'Just you wait, Ronald Weasley. In approximately 16 hours, you'll know just how bad it is.'_

….xx…..…..

….xx….

After Charms, the last class of the day, Hermione ran to Myrtle's bathroom and stuffed her potion into her bag just as Ron came running in behind her.

"Why…did you…run here…..so fast….Hermione?" Said Ron, puffing to catch his breath.

"Oh, I just had to go to the loo. I'm good now, Shall we go to the library and do our Defence against the Dark Arts homework?"

"You can, I'm not."

"And why's that? The essay is due tomorrow? What are you going to do when Professor Snape collects our homework tomorrow?"

"Borrow yours."

"No you will not." Said Hermione, remembering the last time Ron 'borrowed' her homework. "Where are you going then?"

"To the common room, to make sure Ginny and Harry are both still fully dressed."

"Whatever. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner at 7?"

"Sounds good."

Hermione kissed Ron goodbye and went to the library. She finished her homework and studied for a few hours. When the hands on her watch told her it was 6.45, she went to the Great Hall and sat at her usual spot. Then, taking out her potion, she poured it into a golden goblet and filled the rest of it with pumpkin juice and set it next to Ron's plate. Ten minuets later, Ron came into the Hall, followed by Harry and Ginny, who sat down across form her.

"Hi Harry. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I'm not so stuffed up anymore and I'm finally feeling hungry."

"That's good."

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Mione?" said Ron, sitting down next to her and staring at her empty plate.

"No, my cramps are bad again. I think I'll just go upstairs and lie down." Said Hermione. "After I go to the hospital wing for a Pain Reliving potion." She added as her stomach took another painful turn.

"Women." Ron muttered as she strode away.

"Oh, that reminds me, Harry. I went up to the hospital wing just after lunch and got you a Pepper-Up Potion." Said Ginny, rummaging around in her bag.

"Thanks." Said Harry as Ginny handed him the potion vial. Harry downed it in one gulp and made a face. "Eugh. I forgot how bad Pepper-Up tastes."

"Want some pumpkin juice?" Said Ron, offering his goblet.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said as he took the goblet gratefully. He drank all of the pumpkin juice in it until the taste had left his mouth. Harry pulled a confused face. "Was that pumpkin juice? It tasted a little odd."

"Yeah, it was pumpkin juice. It's just your cold; it's made your brain dysfunction. Well, not more then it usually does." Said Ron, laughing. Harry threw a pea at him.

"Oh, so you want to play it that way?" said Ron. "Eat this." He filled his spoon with peas and flicked them at Harry. Harry was about to retaliate by throwing a carrot at him before Ginny stopped them.

"Honestly. You're men, not animals."

"Well, I'm a man, I'm not too sure what Harry is though." Said Ron.

"Says the 'man' who came crawling into my bed when he had a nightmare about tap dancing spiders."

"We've been over this. That was in _third year_ and it was also between _us._ "

Harry laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes.

…..…xx….xx…..…

At exactly 12 am, the Sympathy Potion that Hermione had brewed so carefully, activated. Except, it was in the wrong persons stomach.

An hour later found a pale faced Harry throwing up into a bucket while a worried Ron rubbed his back. Seamus, Dean and Neville were all looking concerned.

"I think I'm going to go get Professor McGonagall." Said Neville, leaving the room as Ron nodded in agreement.

When Neville got to the common room, he saw that he wasn't alone. Hermione Granger was sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading a book.

"Hi Neville. What are you doing down here so late?"

"I need Professor McGonagall. Ron sent me-"

"Oh, is Ron feeling sick?" Said Hermione, pretending to be surprised and cutting Neville off.

"No, Harry. He woke up with stomach cramps about an hour ago. He started throwing up ten minutes ago."

"SHIT!" cursed Hermione. "Neville, don't get McGonagall. I think I know what's wrong with Harry. Go back to your dormitory. I'll be there in five minutes."

Neville obliged and Hermione raced up the stairs to her dormitory and grabbed the potion book, being careful not to wake anyone else. She then headed for the fifth year girls dormitory.

"Ginny. Ginny, wake up." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"I'll explain in a minute, but first, did Harry drink anything at dinner?"

Ginny thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, he had a glass of pumpkin juice."

"Was it Ron's?"

"Yeah, he said it tasted a little weird…. Oh shit. You put the potion in there, didn't you?" Said Ginny, jumping out of bed. Hermione nodded.

"And now Harry has stomach cramps? Do you think they're bad?" Ginny asked. They heard the sound of someone throwing up coming from the boy's dorms.

"I'm gonna say yes." Said Hermione. Both her and Ginny rushed to the sixth year boy's dormitory, where they were greeted with a sickening smell of vomit and a white faced Harry.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!" said Hermione.

"Don't worry. It's not…. Your fault." Winced Harry as another painful cramp hit.

Hermione blushed. "Well…. About that."

Five minutes later, after Hermione had told her story, Harry said, "So, I'm stuck with period cramps?"

"Just for 24 hours. And its already been…. Two hours." Said Hermione, looking at her watch.

"Right. So will they be this painful the whole time?"

"No." said Ginny. "You can just take a Pain-Relieving potion, like I do."

"Well, about that…" Said Hermione, looking down at her lap.

"What?" groaned Harry.

"I-I might have modified the potion so that medical potions and antidotes don't work on it. I also added a few ingredients to give you mood swings and cravings."

Harry groaned. "Hermione, why do you hate me?"

"Harry, I'm so sorry. You out of all people don't deserve this; I can't imagine period pain on top of being sick. It was meant for Ron, I swear."

"Oi, thanks." Said Ron.

"I think you should try and sleep it off." Said Hermione, ignoring Ron.

"That's a good idea, baby." Said Ginny. "I'll stay, if you want."

Harry gave her puppy-dog eyes. "Would you?"

Ginny softened. Harry was her greatest weakness. "Of course, sweetie."

"Just leave your clothes on." Ron mumbled before getting back into his bed.

"Gin, can you rub my stomach? I remember Sirius telling me that my mum used to rub my stomach when I was restless and it would put me to sleep."

"Of course, darling." Said Ginny, turning off the light and getting into bed next to Harry. They both lay on their side, so Harry's back was pressed against Ginny's stomach. Ginny rubbed Harry's stomach until she was sure he was fast asleep.

….…..…xx…...xx….

The next morning, Harry woke up and realized that his head was resting on someone's chest. He quickly looked up and realized that that someone was Ginny. His first thought was, _"Ginny's in my bed?"_ and then his second thought came. _"Ginny's in my bed!"_ He wondered why, and then all the memories from the last night came back. Unfortunately, so did the cramps.

"Ginny. Ginny. GINNY!" Harry said urgently, shaking his girlfriend awake.

"What is it?" Ginny said, sleepily sitting up.

"I'm gonna be sick."

Ginny barely got the bucket under Harry's chin before the contains of his stomach made a reappearance.

"Thanks." Said Harry as Ginny banished away the mess. "Thank you. I- I don't know what I would do without you. You're so special." Said Harry, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Ginny smiled and rubbed his back. "You're experiencing mood swings, baby."

Harry pouted. "I don't like them."

Suddenly, anger raged throughout Harry. "God damn Hermione! Why the bloody hell did she have to brew that! Sometimes I wish she would stop trying to change me and Ron!"

"Harry, you know it's not Hermione's fault."

"You're right. It's Ron's. Maybe if he showed Hermione a little sympathy once and awhile, this wouldn't happen!"

"Harry, calm down. You know you don't mean any of that."

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "I know. I'm a horrible person. I feel terrible. I don't know where the anger came from, just that it made me want to have a go at anyone. I'm so sorry." Said Harry, who was now sobbing.

"Oh, baby. You're an emotional mess." Said Ginny, kissing Harry's forehead.

"I don't think I'm going to class today." Said Harry.

"No, I don't think so either. I'll ask Hermione to tell your Professors that you're taking another day off for your cold. I'm staying here with you."

"Thank you, Gin. I have a feeling I may need you today. You being female and all." Harry said as his stomach took another painful lurch.

"I'm going to my dormitory to get dressed. Will you be okay here for a bit?" Ginny asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sixteen, Ginny. I'll be fine."

Ginny chuckled and told Harry to go take a shower.

….xx..….xx…..

An hour later, Harry was lying on a couch in the Room of Requirement, with his head in Ginny's lap.

"You know, you don't have to take care of me if you don't want to. I can take care of myself." Said Harry.

Ginny stopped rubbing his stomach. "Why? Am I hurting you?"

"Oh, god, no, Ginny, this is heaven, you have the hands of stomach rubbing gods. I just don't want to be a burden."

"What makes you think that you're a burden?"

"My aunt and uncle told me. They used to punish me whenever I got sick. One time, when I was 8, I got Laryngitis. The school nurse sent me home with a fever of 38.7 degrees, and Aunt Petunia was furious. She locked me in my cupboard with an extra blanket and a box of tissues. I had to pick the lock from the inside and sneak out at midnight to get water. It's a miracle I survived."

Ginny was staring at Harry, her mouth hanging open and tears burning her eyes. She pulled him closer to her and kissed his forehead.

"I hate those muggles."

…...xx…..xx….

After a long day of stomach cramps and rubs, sleeping and snogging each other senseless, Harry and Ginny made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

As Ron changed into his pajamas, he looked over at Harry, who had just climbed into his own bed.

"How do you feel, Harry?"

Harry thought for a while before smiling and answering.

"Like a woman."

 **THE END**

 **Hope you liked it! As I said before, the original idea belongs to dreamwriter32. Please R &R xxx**


End file.
